


After Eleanor & Park.

by StoriomaniacGirl1



Category: Eleanor & Park - Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriomaniacGirl1/pseuds/StoriomaniacGirl1
Summary: I read Eleanor and Park, and I think they are made for each other.The ending was amazing, and it gives you space to wonder, and to write your own ending, so here’s what I hope/think would have happened.





	1. Chapter 1

PARK

She loved him. She had said it. Of course, he had known (or at least though he did) before. But until this moment, he hadn’t known just how much he had wanted to hear those words. She loved him, and she had said so. 

Why had it taken her so long to send him something back? Why now? Why only this? 

All these questions swirled through his head endlessly, but one though anchored it all down.

There was only one of her. Only one of her soft, frizzy, beautiful electric read hair. Only one of her butterfly-heartbeat, completely real and alive hands. Only one of her to speak those words which Park needed, only one of her to understand him. Only one of her to be in this world, in this predicament, in this life, and still manage to be living to a fuller capacity than anyone he’d ever known.

There was only one of her, and that one of her loved him.

ELEANOR

As it went into the post box, she though of all the things it carried with it. 

And it was true. She loved him. In truth, she had loved him for a long time now, for longer than she could even remember, though in truth it had only been about 5 months. 

Because when she sat down to write that post card, when she was trying to tell him what he needed to know, she had wanted to tell him everything.

She had wanted to tell him that she missed him, and that she still didn’t think she breathed when he was away. She wanted to tell him that she never looked at the school busses anymore, because if she did she would have too much hope that she might see him. She wanted to tell him that when ever she saw a kid with black hair, or headphones, or even just the same kind of shoes as he had on, she would think for one second that it was him, and she would finally, for the first time in days, get this little breath of air, and of hope, and then she would see them more closely, and realize that of course it wasn’t Park, and then she would just go back to not breathing until the next time the sickening jolt of hope came to her.

But what she ended up telling him was even more of everything. Because what she had told him was the secret that nobody else had ever known. The secret that all along she had been afraid of.

Because what if the universe took him away from her? What if he didn’t love her anymore? 

And then he had been taken away from her, and she hadn’t been able to lived for so long, and she wondered how she had ever gone without him. And then she wrote him this.

She told him what he deserved, and what she deserved.

Because it was true. And because she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I know I haven’t written more to this in a long time, but I hope you like it. Just a warning, it’s going to be a little unrealistically coincidentally happy, but that’s what I though Eleanor & Park deserved. Thanks!

**Park**

The moment he finished examining every detail of the letter (her handwriting, her pencil dust still on the page, the way the _L_ almost connected with the O in her ‘Love’). And then Park thought of the way he knew it was from her, even if her didn’t look at the name on the return address. He had known. Because even though he had almost given up, Park still knew Eleanor.

And he didn’t he could ever stop knowing her (and Park was quite alright with the fact).

Park sprung out of bed. He called Cat immediately, and as soon as she picked up Park started talking.

‘I can’t keep dating you. I’m so sorry. I really tried. It’s really not you. I’m sorry.’ Cat immediately answered him,

 ‘What? Why?’ He was trying to be nice, but all Park really wanted ot do right now was jump in the car and go to see Eleanor, but of course he couldn’t because first he’d have to deal with Cat. And his parents. And Josh.

Jesus.

Park decided this was going to a very long morning. Park took a big breath, and began to reply.

‘I really like someone else.’ Was the answer that finally came out of his mouth. But something seemed wrong with it. He didn’t just ‘like’ Eleanor. He didn’t just love her, either. She was Park’s everything. Well, other than his family. But it didn’t feel like that was something you told someone you had just talked out on a date, Park thought. It didn’t really sound like something you told anyone except Eleanor (and if it was at all possible, that was just what Park planed to do), so ‘I really like someone else’ would have to be the extent of Park’s answer.

‘Fine. You suck.’ Was all Cat said before hanging up. _Not yet,_ thought Park, _I don’t suck yet, because I have something better than popularity or you,_ Park was almost at his breaking breaking point now, before he remembered the last part of the sentence,  _because I have Eleanor. And she loves me._

Park sighed with relief, finally going back to the matter at hand. She loved him. And right now, that was all that mattered. He ran downstairs to try to convince his parents of his plan. He was going to drive to see Eleanor. 

But when Park got downstairs, he saw his dad on the phone (he must have gotten a call right after Park’s call with Cat) looking grim, and his mom sitting next to him, patting his shoulder. What was wrong?

 

**Eleanor.**

Eleanor paced her bedroom. What was she thinking? Of course Park wouldn’t call her or do anything to reply today. She had just sent it three days ago! Today it would reach his house, then he would thing about it for two to three more days, and then he would write a letter and send it the next day, to get to her in three days. 

 _Of course he won’t reply today, silly,_ Eleanor thought to herself, _You still have seven days to go!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Park**

Park walked into the living room. His dad turned to him with a serious look on his face. 

”Park...” Park froze. His dad continued. “Your great-great grandmother — you never met her, but she was my favorite relative growing up — just died late last night.”

 

"It’s nothing yo should be worried about. Anyway; her funeral is in about three days, in Minnesota. She lived there for the majority of her life.” Park knew he should be sad, or at least sorry for his dad, but his first thought was, ‘ _Eleanor’._ Eleanor lived in Minnesota. 

“Dad...” going into the question, Park could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute. “Eleanor sent me a postcard.” 

Both of his parents looked taken a back, even though they probably already knew the postcard was from her. Park continued. “She’s in Minnesota. I want to go see her. Maybe... Maybe you could book a hotel starting tonight, and I could go up early and meet you guys there later. I wouldn’t be missing any school because spring break starts tomorrow. Or I could probably stay in Eleanor’s Aunt and Uncle’s spare room. _PLEASE,_ Dad?”

his parents paused for a very long time. It looked like they were having some sort of silent arguement. Finally his dad sighed and turned to Park.

”I  guess I could book a room for tonight.” It took all of Park’s might not to explode then, because all that was going through his head was, ‘ _Eleanor, Eleanor, Eleanor. I’m going to see Eleanor_ ’ and at the thought, Park’s heart melted a bit more into his reb cage than it had ever before. The same way it had when he and Eleanor had just kissed the first time, or the way he had when he held her hand the first time. _Eleanor._

Park’s mom handed him sixty dollars. “Go see her. Tell Eleanor I still think she look good with bangs.” This time Park couldn’t help but smile. _Eleanor._

“The Impal’s gas tank is full. Be careful.” Was all his dad said. His mom just continued to smile at I’m. Park figured he should get out fo there before Josh woke up and started whining about why he couldn’t go early too.  

_Eleanor._

 

**Eleanor**

She kept waiting for a call, tracing Park’s number on the phone hanging on the wall in her room. She imaginged Park’s reaction when he read her letter. His thoughts about what to do now. He was probably already dating someone else. 

Of course, Park had no reason not to be. It wasn’t like she’d written him any letters or made him any calls before this. As for Eleanor, Well, She didn’t;t think she’d ever date anyone else ever again. 

Because he was Park. _Adorable Park. Sweet, smart, perfect Park._

 _Not her Park,_ Eleanor chided herself once more. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Park**

The whole drive up, he just had to let it sink in. 

 _What if she didn’t want him there?_  He thought.

 _No,_ Park reminded himself, _Eleanor loves me._ And when the sentence finished in his head, Park knew that this time it was going to be forever. He loved Eleanor. And she loved him. 

Now Park was at the city limits of her town. _Sometimes you make a mistake when folding the origami of life,_ Park thought, _but Eleanor wasn’t — isn’t — a mistake. Eleanor is it. Forever. Eleanor._

**Eleanor**

She was in her room reading the newest copy of _X-men._  She was just at the climax, when she heard the doorbell ring. _Who could it be? It’s 6:30 at night!_

Eleanor was getting up to get the door when she heard it open. It was probably just mail, so it was natural that her aunt would get it. Her aunt was always getting presents for Eleanor and her friends, even though Eleanor always tried to insist that she send them back. Her aunt and uncle had already done enough for as it was, letting her stay with them and not asking question about the fat letters that used to come every day. 

“Eleanor!” It was her aunt, calling for her from the front door, “there’s a boy here for you!” Eleanor froze.

_It couldn’t be... could it?_

Eleanor slipped off her bed. As she was walking down the hallway towards the front of the house, her aunt passed her on her aunt’s way back to the living room.

”If that’s the one who’s been sending you all the letters...” her aunt said, “then I suggest you give him a chance.” Before Eleanor could push past her with a blush still on her face, her aunt continued, “he loves you. And I can it in you. You love him. Don’t let your fear of it keep you from being able to have you happily ever after.” Eleanor was finally able to get past her aunt to get to the front door.

she knew who it was now. _Park._

_Park..._

 

**Park**

When her aunt walked back down the hallway to leave them alone, he saw Eleanor pass her. He hair was still red (of course it was, you can’t change your hair. And Eleanor would never bye her hair.). When she got closer, Park could tell that she still smelled like homemade birthday cake. 

Park had assumed her hands were still sore, but the moment she was within an arms length distance, Park’s hand was reaching for her hand before he even knew he had given it the que to do so. 

When his hand reached her, Eleanor gave no sign of objection, so Park laced their fingers together. Just like the first time he had wound her silk scarf around his fingers and held her hand. He knew now that he always wanted to hold Eleanor's hands. He pulled her closer, so now they were both in the doorway. He leaned even closer to her.

 

**Eleanor**

Before she said anything, Park had taken her hand. 

When he had pulled her closer to him, Eleanor had made no objection. She had missed him. His smell of everything wonderful and the simplicity of smelling like boy. His shirt still smelled like him (she had refused to wash it, and held it with her at nights when the feeling of emptiness without Park got too strong). 

When Park leaned in closer towards her, both of them in the doorway of her house, her breath caught in her throat. 

_This is Park._

_This is Park._

And then he kissed her, and once again, Eleanor disintegrated.

it was him. And he was here. Her Park. 

 _Her Park,_ Eleanor thought, _and she would never be able to let him go again, let alone want to._

 

**Park**

When they finally pulled apart, Eleanor whispered his name.

”Park...” she said, “I love you.” And then Park couldn’t stand to not be kissing her again. This time when they pulled away, Eleanor took a step back. Park was worried that he had done the wrong thing in kissing her again.

 

**Eleanor**

“Park...” she said once again. “My Park.”

He nodded in agreement.

”your Park. I’m yours. All yours.”

And this time Eleanor was the one who kissed him first.

she could almost swear that the 4th of July was going on between their lips.

 

**Park**

_Jesus._  

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here, so I’m a little nervous, and I’m not sure if it’s good or not, but I hope you liked it, and it wasn’t too weird!!


End file.
